


Don't let Jim near the Candy

by haveyouseenmymind



Series: Followers of Fall [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim is an idiot, Multi, Reader-Insert, but we all love him anyway, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyouseenmymind/pseuds/haveyouseenmymind
Summary: This is what happens when Jim eats too much Halloween candy.





	Don't let Jim near the Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for my 100 followers celebration on tumblr. I know, Halloween has been over for a while, but I'm terribly behind with posting fics here, too. :D
> 
> The request was Halloween + Can’t you kiss it better?

Leonard had just arrived back home, tired and definitely done with everything. After a long shift at the hospital, the day was nearly over, and he just wanted to fall into bed and sleep for a week.

Thankfully, he would soon be able to go to bed and forget about patients and Starfleet and all the rest. If he now didn’t find the bed empty, the day would have a perfect ending, but Jim and you would probably still be out, since it was the night of Halloween. The blond had been so hyped about going trick-or-treating, that he surely would drag you around the academy campus all night long.

Unfortunately, Leonard had to work this year, and there was no way changing shifts with someone else, since he wasn’t the only one with plans. Of course, Jim hadn’t been too happy about it, when Leonard had told him that they would have to go without him. He clearly wouldn’t be able to forget Jim looking at him like a kicked puppy, disappointment and sadness making him sigh all day long, for the next ten years or so.

But thankfully, Jim and Leonard had you in their life, and you had promised Jim to have all the fun with him and go out with him as long as he wanted, while you had assured Leonard to watch out for the energetic blond.

He was heading for the bedroom, when he suddenly heard someone whimpering. Immediately alarmed, the doctor hurried towards the living room, from where the noises were coming. As he entered the room, he saw you sitting on the couch, Jim lying next to you with his head facedown in your lap.

You were running your hands through the blond’s soft hair, who, as Leonard realized with horror, was the one making the distraught noises.

When you looked up, you spotted Leonard, and it seemed as if you were trying really hard not to laugh. He glanced at you questioningly, before he stepped closer and crouched down in front of your boyfriend.

“Jim? What’s wrong with you?”

The other man turned his head and opened his eyes, staring up at Leonard, pure misery on his face as he let out a pitiful whine.

“Booones! Please help me!”

You couldn’t hold back any longer, and started to chuckle, which made Jim just whimper again. Leonard, not understanding what was so funny, looked at you with his left eyebrow raised.

“Don’t worry too much Len, it’s not that bad. We just had a good night of trick-or-treating and Jim thought it would be a good idea to eat half of the candy people gave us, and now he’s sick.”

Leonard groaned, count on that infant to do something stupid like that. You had already anticipated that Leonard would react like that, and so this just just made you laugh harder, which Jim didn’t like at all. Sure, you felt bad that he wasn’t feeling well, but he would live and the situation was just so typical for him, that it was also a bit funny. The poor blond groaned again, clearly regretting the turn the evening had taken.

“Oh god, please stop shaking. Or I’m going to throw up on you.” 

He was still looking pleadingly at Leonard, hoping that the brunet would end his suffering somehow. 

“Bones, please do something. Anything. Just make me feel better, please.”

“Well Jim, I think this time you’re on your own. Maybe you’ll learn something from this. You know, a little suffering is good for the soul.”

The blond groaned at this betrayal, and threw an arm over his eyes as he shuffled around.

“Rude! I can’t get any love here.”

You said nothing, just smiled silently and started stroking through Jim’s hair again, as this would hopefully sooth him a bit. 

Jim peeked up at you from underneath his arm, his blue eyes blinking at you and you could imagine the pout that was forming on his lips.

“Can’t you kiss it better? Please, just a little bit.”

You smiled at him again, while Leonard just let out a sigh, reaching out for the arm draped over Jim’s face, gently dragging it towards him to grasp for Jim’s hand and place a soft kiss on its back.

Happily, you leaned down to kiss Jim’s nose softly, hoping that he would feel better real soon.


End file.
